The Strongest Bond
by AsphyxiatedAngel
Summary: All their lives, ninjas have been taught that bonds make them weak. Let me introduce the kind of creature that led to such a warped seeming theory. OCx? multiple Warning.Rating for future, rape, gore, sexual content and general heaviness. Hiatus.
1. Turbulence

**Editor's note; **_Hello! And thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first story on this site. Just to let you know this is a Naruto based story based off the early Shippudden. For now, it's in third person. Unfortunately, I'm not writing this like a fanfiction, more of a novel. So therefore, it will actually take until the seventh or eight chapter to let you to get to know the OC main character._

_Ah, and this is a bit of a love story as well. I'm still debating who with, but as of now, she's a lover to nearly everyone...You'll see._

_Please enjoy! I know the first chapter's short, but I'll be posting multiple one's at once, so patience my dear Ducky._

**T**eeth clenching, eyes closing; the tremors of her body wracking the stranger like a rag doll to the point of a near seizure. Repeatedly pale hands found the ground, slapping it in some desperate source to rid her body of the pain. Throat constricting, eyes fully dialated she writhed beneath the rain, quite unfiltered by the flimsy branches of the upward branches. Night or day, the clouds proved themselves of their ominous intentions, the thunder quite in time with her pounding fists. Inverting into a fetal position, everything about the lone figure shook, even her own vision wasn't steady. Can't remember, can't remember…

Any sort of thought was cut short as her body forced frame upward with a jolt only to empty the contents of her stomach onto the wooded area's bumpy ground. Her insides heaved again but no sense of sustenance could be relieved, the acid was emptied from her belly, but still; her full lips gasped for air, repeatedly trying to force it down her incredibly raw throat. A whimper, first, as the thing attempted to move her drenched hair from the strained features, the rest of the strands cast down her back to cover her unprotected form. This time, upon another lurch at the ground her lips parted in a perfect sign of defiance, of threat, and a deafening scream would thunder over the rain, emitting from her for just as long as it took to take everything out of her that hadn't been released. Like a baby, her sobs were now what rocked her writhing form, the mud and little trails of blood from her struggle to beat against the forest floor, stained her fair skin. Orifice down turned in a ghastly frown on such a pretty face the thunder continued it's shaking of the ground, the rain being her only source of calm in the deepest sense of turbulence.

Every human wished to scream like that sometimes, to simply let it out. But by some previously programmed sense of modesty, very few of us ever had. To bawl in such a way made the nearly full grown woman appear childless, with a lack of a filter that made her position questionable in the world that human kind knew today. When the piercing sound had run it's course, the form was limp, given up against the inevitable exhaustion. There was no silence in her slumber, no calm in her lifeless appearance.

* * *


	2. WomanChild

**Child Mother**

The tall blonde hardly found how she'd found herself in this mess. A scowl on such a pretty face, the kunoichi appeared deceptively young, her honey-toned brown eyes the only thing that displayed a sense of sharpness that could deal with age, but even that was questionable. Ruby lips pursed into a grim line as a sparkling laugh floated to her ears; a gift from the reverberations of the tiled hallway. The slight clicking of the heels adorned on her feminine feet where the only thing that the Hokage would answer for immediately.

The hospital wasn't such an ominous for most hours of the day, Tsunade was considered to be a medical legend, and there was hardly much that life could dish out the shinobi under her rein that she wouldn't be able to stitch, repair, or mend. A rather flustered woman, thoroughly ignored by the older blonde followed the tall figure with a clipboard in hand, prattling at the statistics in her usually hectic manner.

"Tsunade-sama! I mean look at these numbers…DNA? Have you seen it? The elders aren't going to be happy that it's here, no not one bit-"

It was at that point that silence met, unnatural in it's basis, for it was only the superior's hand risen to her shoulder height and a universal sign of 'shut the fuck up' or, the more polite version of 'hush'. Nearly nonexistent eyebrows only lowered further over her sweet toned optics as she would push open the door.

They'd quickly found that their newest find wasn't in need of high security, or a bed…apparently. However, what surprised the woman even just a little, was the current position of the patient. Her wide blue eyes were straight on the ceiling window, full lips parted in a sign of perfect reverence. Crouched like a cat, her palms were planted firmly on the bed that her feet were on as well. Now, this wouldn't seem so strange, the woman's legs completely apart with little shame…if perhaps, the stranger had an ounce of clothing on her body.

Having seen much in her half of century of existence, and hardly too flustered by a woman's body, the hesitation wasn't even lasting a second as her sure strides led her up to the apparent female.

Head snapping down to a straightforward position, the blue green eyes were wide and nearly comically childish as she looked toward the medical professional before a bright grin broke over her face. Chirping with the strange accuracy of a bird, the individual drew out one hand in near attempt to touch the blonde's face. Clearing her throat, however, the Legendary Nin tensed, only barking at her dark haired assistant,

"Another crazy? Shizune, I hardly see why this was more important than Ayaka's arm!"

Meanwhile, the 'crazy' continued to prattle, now having a hold of a strand of the 'elder's' blonde hair, quite shameless of her nude form which only proceeded to shift on it's post. Swatting away the girl's ministrations, she couldn't help but touch her face where the unfamiliar hand had brushed against her cheek. Strangely warm, too warm, in fact. Surley this girl was feverish, and her face was indeed flushed. Though it seemed to be more of indescribable happiness, even as she fell onto the bed in an ungraceful slump. Despite her initial response to the situation, she could see why it had been seen fit that this girl was seen.

With an irritated shake of her head, she attempted to try and rid herself of the word 'girl' so automatically applied to the female. Especially when she was definitely inot/i a girl in her body. It proved difficult to shake the title, however, especially when the thing had curled upon herself in the stiff white hospital sheets, cooing as she did so. Reaching the realization that Shizune's words had been pouring out an explanation, her iris' found themselves back into the dark haired one's attention, simply shaking her head.

"Never mind…Just get someone in here to check her out…Some of those scratches look infected."

Snuggling deep into the dredges of the new sheets, the female fiddled with the clothing thoughtfully, quite ignorant of the new visitor's viridian gaze. A mildly bemused glower was set on the medic's face, the strands of her pink hair tied up into a neat little bun behind her head. Tapping a pencil on the clipboard Shizune had previously been holding, she'd hardly made any process with the girl, er, woman. True, she'd gotten her to put on a hospital nightgown, but apparently, that was only because the thing wanted to play with it. The sleeves had been ripped right before her surprised antics, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to treat the woman as a…well as a full grown woman. In fact, she was about her age, maybe older, it was difficult to tell. Appearing to have no trouble with touching Sakura's own features, the moment the pinkette attempted to do the same to the darker haired woman for the purpose of looking at that ghastly mark which disappeared beneath the other female's jaw.

So observation alone had been needed. And only by helping her into the nightgown could she determine. Her personality pointed toward insanity, as did her actions. Some of the cuts were infected, and might be the cause of her insane fever, and possibly of the lack of reason, and appeared mostly self inflicted. Early that morning, directly after a slight invasion of an unknown enemy, they'd found her on the ground, appearing dead. But the moment they tried to stick in a needle to get hydration back into her unmoving form, the woman was very much alive.

The medical side of her itched to write down the woman's pronounced insanity, temporary or not. But something about the stranger's eyes was too intelligent, her observation of the room, no matter how vague, being much too realistic. And obviously, she would comprehend what was being said to her, despite the lack of response everyone received from her own lips.

Unable to stop a surprised giggle from her cherry lips, Sakura covered her mouth for the fear of losing her professional air. She'd always been a bit girl-ish, ever since she was younger. But this was the first time in a long time since she'd been so highly amused by the simplest of actions. Immediately upon finding tangles in her hair, the patient had started viciously whipping her head around and grunting. She knew she shouldn't have laughed, of course, but the stranger hardly seemed to mind, simply paused in her strange actions and looked at the unfamiliar green eyes before a growing familiar grin placed over her lips.

No, she knew exactly what she was doing. That was the decision the little kunoichi made and wrote the determining statement on the stiff clipboard ,now listening to the gentle hum of the newest patient to Konohoa's hospital.


	3. Attachments

**Attachments.**

Everyday was something new. Like raising a baby, Sakura had watched the little woman with fascination uncustomary for most medic's and their patients. Thoroughly abandoning the need to label the thing, she'd found her trust for the stranger much deeper than natural, even while her presence was debated. Obviously, she wasn't a member of the leaf, but the circumstances in which she'd arrived in were of the most suspicious. And of course, the deal of blood they'd found in the recent area that was decidedly not of the child woman led others to think she was a threat, a spy. But in truth, no one had gotten a full analysis. Sure, they probably could have restrained her, and one had been so bold to try, but when those large sea colored eyes filled up with shining tears and the patient's body began to shake with sobs, he'd suddenly found himself utterly incapable.

In other words, she simply seemed too pathetic.

Spending time brushing out the mahogany tone of her curls, Sakura couldn't help but miss Ino's presence at times like this, she'd never really had a hand for dealing with hair like her best friend. But finding that the girl enjoyed the ministrations due to the uncanny sound of a purr emitting from her, she'd continued with renewed confidence.

In fact, every time she'd entered the room the guest would dart to the pink haired female, searching her pack for the familiar tones of the bristly brush. The first time she'd done so, obviously, the shinobi had been unnerved by the unrealistically fast motions, and presumed that an attack had come her way. But, as the pattern continued, the medic-nin found her sense of getting used to the strange figure. And as the wide curls smoothed out in desirable waves that covered her entire back, Sakura found a pause inevitable.

"…How about I cut your hair?"

The rosette questioned, leaning over slightly to determine the possible change of expression of the other female. The curve of her nose was rather adorable, and all too visible…but also completely foreign. An aristocrat's nose, one only found on those rich fair skinned people. Shaking those thoughts from her head and accepting the fact that girl's expression hadn't changed and sighed, resuming her first intention to smooth out the masses of the girls tresses.

"Deliah"

The foreign tone, rather sudden, had surprised Sakura, of course. But the patient she knew re-appeared in just a moment after she'd spoken. Turning toward the groomer herself, the "Deliah' put a finger on her full lips and uttered an incredibly loud 'shh!' before falling into the familiar fit of giggles, usually a signal for the nin to depart. For soon after the giggling started, so did that eerie silence. Where she would become as empty as she'd been back in the forest. Physically fine, it was like she'd go into a daze, completely worn out but not sleeping. A very strange quirk indeed. Soon enough, indeed, the sound faded into a simple memory, the dark haired one's head tilted forward in order to fall into the little way of sleeping she carried along with her from the forest. With a slight shake of her head, the sunny woman left the bed, only offering a slight glance to the stranger still seated like a statue on the bed.

Her steps echoed on the bare hospital walls of the hallway, her shoes predictably comfortable as all shinobi's tended to be, so it was no cause of discomfort that caused the woman to pause. Her slight form had met a sense of stillness as she turned her head toward the sound of recognizable heels echoing about the confinements of her walkway.

Unsurprisingly her shishou had rounded the corner, at first a tentative smile appeared on the kunoichi's lips at the sight of the blonde, however, it faded at the ominous expression on the hokage's features.

"iTsunade-sama?"

"Come with me, Sakura-chan."

The woman said tensely, leaving no room for argument. Bemused footfalls followed the broad steps of her sensei, undoing the short strands of her pink hair, she tossed them about to rid them of the style of her 'work hair'. The hospital was a beloved place, and she enjoyed following after Tsunade…Most of the time. But it was moods like this that reminded her that the woman she followed was one to be highly respected at all times. Being led into one of empty patient's quarters, to her own surprise, green hues detected nothing out of the ordinary except for her master and teacher's expression.

"Tsunade-sama?"

She questioned yet again, curious as to what the message was. Unable to help herself, the tone nearly mimicked down to a point of undisguised impatience. And surley hearing this, the elder would utter a sigh, her hands linked behind her back, the knowable heels creating a sense of rythym with her slow pacing.

"…How many times a day do you visit that girl, Sakura?"

The harsh tone was one she was used to, and it hardly delayed her response in the slightest.

"Twice, sensei, once in the morning and once in the evening…"

The answer was perceived with a strange reaction, the woman stopped her needless saunter to face front yet again, that increasingly full figure shamelessly displayed by a dangerously low cut haori, her ruby lips pursing. She supposed, that especially through a man's eyes, at any age someone would find this woman quite attractive. Blonde, extremely full figure, a cute mouth and nose but followed by wide eyes that could have looked innocent…if she wasn't scowling nearly all the time. A delicate finger would scratch Sakura's temple as she contemplated, knowing now that Tsunade was deep in thought, and at least holding her tongue for the moment. _Surely the elders haven't decided that Deliah is that much of a risk? _The pinkette feared the worst, judging by the opposite's expression. In an authoritative manner, she'd finally speak after a strange heavy pause.

"Homura Otchan, Koharu-sensei want to meet with the…girl, tomorrow. Now I don't know why, really there's no damn point when the thing can't even talk."

Another frown, this one deeper than the last.

"But,it's beyond your control, and mine…their judgment is…worth something in the eyes of Konoha."

Sakura could swear that saying that could send her teacher straight to popping a blood vessel, but soon enough, the frown lines slid off her deceptively young face, calm as it was before the subject was approached. Wondering if that was all her shishou would say on the manner, Sakura let the silence hang in a more awkward manner than the last, bemused as to what her reaction should be. As if in answer, the hokage took firm steps so that she was just to the side of her student, a hand outstretched for the door before turning her visage only slightly just enough to view her apprentice.

"…It doesn't seem like a big deal. And I didn't think that it would be this much trouble…but Sakura, something's got the elders attention and It would be wise to proceed with a bit more caution if they've been riled up."

That was comforting, she guessed. Though really the only reason why was because her respected hokage was bemused as much as see. Once people got to see 'Deliah' [as she was now choosing to call her], they'd be fine with it. Or at least, that was what the kunoichi reassured herself with. Snapping back into reality as the curvy figure previously behind her had vanished through the doors, no doubt to her own office, Sakura fingered with the glove on her left hand, viridian hues searching for the answer somewhere in the tiled ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's play a game**.

It wasn't necessary, far from necessary given how little time she actually had, Sakura had barley time to brush her teeth before sprinting to the hospital. And for what? This lone patient who was currently refusing to get in the bath water [yet again]. All night long, she'd had terrible frets, terrors; if you will, about Deliah being snatched away and executed for something silly. She was starting to fret, starting to become the mother hen, starting to become…attached. The word itself caused the kunoichi to fret all the more, as a medic, falling so close to a patient was undesirable, and as a shinobi, she needed to perceive the girl as a possible threat due to other's opinions and her own instincts. But right now all that she was thinking she needed to do was to get the girl clean. But all that would happen is she sat on the edge of that bed, smiling such a sweet little smile as if knowing perfectly well I didn't want to have to drag her in the water by force. Something about wrestling a now nude female crossed the line for even her.

And on that note, a particularly male presence entered the room, and in the process, slamming a door and causing a rather vicious response from Sakura's now snarling visage.

"iYou idiot! Don't you know when to freaking knock?! I am with a god damned patient!"

The suddenly shrill voice and the raised fist was surely a cause of alarm for the spiky haired individual, his Herculean hues widening to a near comical manner.

"Ah, ah! Sakura-chan! Please Sakura chan!"

The teenaged male cowered behind raised arms, nearly tripping over his words. That was, until he happened to glance around the room.

"…Wait, what patient?"

Immediately fearing the worst, the pinkette pivoted on the spot, her panicked eyes scanning the room.

"No! No no..bu- how!?"

Alarmed, she stuck her head out the doorway, shoving over the rather bemused blonde as she did so. With a rather vicious sounding growl, she rounded on Naruto in an instant after seeing no sign of the naked woman. The fire in her catty eyes caused the poor dobe to fall right on his rear, hard on the tiled floor as the ominous woman approached him causing him to scramble backward as quickly as possible. Like an old married couple, or perhaps brother an sister she obvioiusly had the upper hand though. As seemed true in the various debates during the day.

"It wasn't my faul-Sakura!"

In an instant, he'd found his feet wrenched up. In her slim form and rather petite height, by holding him upside down with her hands a bit too tightly on his ankles, he successfully hit his head in the collision as she continued to shaking him, demanding some sort of serious repentance for what she saw as obvious idiocy.

"iWait, no! She's…youch! Shit, I mean…She's there!/i"

The flopping was stopped , causing a half assed backward summersault to occur upon his feet falling over his head, his abused behind right up in the air, wide blue eyes looking underneath the bed as the untangling of limbs began. Sakura, already way ahead of her 'slower' companion had ducked down only to have the suddenly infuriated female to have pulled herself out just as quickly as her doctor had ducked down. Green eyes, currently relieved quickly turned into caution. Deliah's hands were clenched so hard that blood appeared under her fingertips even to her keen and very distracted gaze, the expression on the usually docile face was much more disconcerting. Even when someone was completely angry, they still tended to remember their own humanity, knowing appearance was important but this was the first real time that Sakura had actually seen such a normally soft face twisted in such a manner that caused her to even cringe. The chakra in the room was hers too, no doubt, and it nearly stifled her. Naruto, just having popped his head to see the creature just on the other side of the bed was greeted with a rather unearthly shriek.

"You idiot! Don't you know when to freaking knock?!"

It had taken her halfway through the statement, her open mouth being a true display of her shock as she realized her previous words were being replied to the blonde. A hand was slapped on the bare girls chest as she continued, the blood from her fingernails in her palms smearing over the top half of her bare breast. She'd never seen a naked woman so frightening, hell, this was comparable to Tsunade's temper.

"I am a god damned patient!"

Not appearing to know what to communicate after that, she stood lost, shrinking in her own aura as she started to shake. Naruto, knocked senseless by the abundance of abuse up till this point, realized it was foolish to be sitting and quickly sprung into a standing position.

"Are you aware you're naked!?"

The retort left him red faced in attempts to scream as loud the current offending female, but as usual, his lack of ability to guess the intensity in the room left her speechless. The previously forbiddable creature had suddenly inverted, shaking uncontrollably as she held out her hands looking at the blood now smeared on the quivering digits raised to her face. Wide blue eyes immediately started bubbling up with tears, pouring out of her eyes in an instant, her next words in direct opposition to her previous shrieks.

"Sa-Sakura…"

The pathetic blubbering as she started to sob, still holding her hands out in front of her, taking advantage of the situation the medic swiftly crossed the distance, pacing her way around the bed and snatching up the hospital gown to place around the girls shaking shoulders and shushing her. Unknowing whether it was the blood, or simply the fact she'd terrified herself with her own voice, she simply held the quivering form's hands and using her own healing chakra to rid her of the slight wounds. From behind her, she expected some outburst from Naruto, but heard nothing, and upon glancing over her shoulder, she'd found his own silence nearly as unnerving as his blunt statement before. It was difficult to pick apart the scowl on his face, and she didn't have the time to.

"Naruto, get me those clothes…they fell on your side of the bed," she said with a wide gesture toward their general direction, setting the woman on the bed. She'd stopped sobbing now, and simply looked down, dark toned waves falling into her face at the folded hands on her unclothed thighs. At the realization she had no shame of her form even to a strange male's eyes, Sakura assumed that Naruto would leave if he was uncomfortable. In fact, the flush on his face as he turned his back on them both, arms crossed. The fact he hadn't even attempted any sort of look caused a short lived smile on the young woman's face as she tended to get the patient in underwear and a rather easily fitting kimono. She didn't seem to like the underwear too much, and Sakura couldn't help but silently agree; it wasn't exactly cute. And yet, eventually the girl…woman, whatever she was stood up to twirl in it as if it was a ball gown. For the second time in those stressful minutes, the kunoichi offered a smile to no one but herself, something about the sight caused just as much of a reaction inside of her as Naruto's obstinate sense of righteousness. But, something irked her even now,

"Now, what did you come barging in for, huh?"

She questioned sternly to the turned back, who hesitatntly rotated on the spot. By the look on his face, he himself was attempting to recall what exactly he had come in for. She could have laughed out loud at the victorious expressioin on his visage, like a lightbulb had exploded instead of just simply igniting. Unfortunately, the words that came out of his mouth weren't funny in the slightest,

"Tsunade-baachan told me tell you that Homura Otchan, Koharu-sensei were up in her office and quite impatient."

He obviously didn't understand the meaning of his own words, Sakura's reaction, however, got him unnerved. She'd paled slightly, before quickly grabbing the Deliah's wrist before hauling her out as quickly as possible. Luckily, to the first sign of force that Sakura supplied, she was more than content, in fact, the speed made her giggle. Outside, the sun was shining brightly upon the Leaf's exterior. Sakura, quite distracted by other things, didn't notice a sudden sign of backward pull from her towed object until it actually became almost too much to handle. For a moment, she was truly confused, her strength exercises with shishou had been enough to the point where she felt overpowered, true, she hadn't been using a near full force on the Deliah, but that hardly caught up to the fact she'd stopped her in the first place, her strangely colored eyes narrowing a sense of severe obstinacy that bordered on irrational.

Panicking inwardly about the three people surely to be staring silently at each other up in the hokage's office, she nearly picked the body up and continued on her way. It seemed so easy in the scenario of her mind. But when she'd attempted to treat her as the child that she'd acted the whole time was here, she'd sprinted the other way, laughing hysterically. Fortunately, Naruto hadn't been so slow on the uptake, bless his heart, at following them, and her form collided with his nearly upon turning about. The behavior so previously immature when they were kid's was starting to resurface, by the look on his face, he hardly knew what to judge, something Sakura probably could have figured to tell him before he'd actually come to where she'd been spending so much time.

These thoughts ran through the high forehead, time froze for a split second as Naruto simply looked at the slight form nearly the height of Sakura but still managing to seem like a doll in comparison to Naruto. She hadn't noticed how much he'd grown… It was then, that the determined expression would flit over his face as he grabbed both of the Deliah's upper arms and picked her right up from the ground. She'd expected a temper tantrum, but apparently it had been the right thing to do, because she just hung there limply, sea-blue eyes falling on Sakura as they both passed the shocked kunoichi. Recalling her place, she'd walked a few paces behind, watching the blandly curious expression on the baby woman's face as it observed the scenery

Just as Naruto's arms began to protest slightly from their awkward positions, they'd at least arrived in the main building, the familiarly furnished hallways. Setting down the woman in a hesitant manner, Naruto had promptly lost all points of chivalry by turning to Sakura and asking.

"iWhat kind of medicine did you give this chick?"

The 'hushed' tone was loud enough for Deliah to have heard and reply with a sqwak, continuing to march down, tanned face only more confused, Naruto was certain to respond with yet another one of his bold statements when Tsunade opened the door down the hallway, still speaking to the others in the room she still had one foot planted in.

"No no, it's no trouble, the idiot probably got distracted."

Slapping a hand over Naruto's mouth, Sakura approached the obviously irritated woman who blinked at the sight before her, with the Deliah only a few feet away having stopped to wave cheerfully at the familiar face. Quickly, an apology began to spill from the apprentice's lips before the wrath of her mentor was bestowed upon them and probably this hallway, but the formidable woman raised a hand to silent the seemingly endless flow of words. Speaking only to Deliah who continued to stubbornly wave at the pig-tailed adorned woman, Tsunade's facial expression became rather empty.

"They want to see you…go into that room."

And with a pointed finger, surprisingly, she'd done a s she was told, but even more surprisingly was the fact that Sakura's mentor strayed out in the hallway with them, arms crossed over her ample breast and appearing a staggering height of ten feet tall.

"All right, I'm listening."


End file.
